


Constant

by no_its_becky



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, Short One Shot, just my gay ramblings my dudes, like nothing but gals being pals for their whole lives, this is literally just straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_its_becky/pseuds/no_its_becky
Summary: It's mid afternoon on a Wednesday, and Holtzmann's eyes are drawn to the brunette fast asleep next to her on the sofa in her lab. To be quite honest, she's never seen Erin look this peaceful before (or sleep, for that matter. The only reason she was seeing it now was the fact that it was such a slow day that even the uptight physicist would rather nap than scribble equations at her desk).ORShort glimpses into various major points in Erin and Holtzmann's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this. it totally sucks lmao and its wicked short buttttt.... i really wanted to write something with holtzbert so this got cranked out after a lot of procrastinating. just assume that everything that is happening in this fic is written over the course of a few years. its just pure tooth rotting fluff where holtz has a lot of love to give. have fun.

It's mid afternoon on a Wednesday, and Holtzmann's eyes are drawn to the brunette fast asleep next to her on the sofa in her lab. To be quite honest, she's never seen Erin look this peaceful before (or sleep, for that matter. The only reason she was seeing it now was the fact that it was such a slow day that even the uptight physicist would rather nap than scribble equations at her desk). 

The flutter of her eyes, the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of her chest... It was soothing, in a way. Was that weird to think of a colleague? To find that the way they sleep is soothing? Are you even supposed to see a colleague sleep _at all_? 

It's just nice to see her seem at peace with the world for once, rather than watching her fidget nervously with the hem of her skirt, or droning out her lectures on the proper uses of medical equipment. That's all. That was all that this was. Nothing else. Even if she did want this to be something else.

* * *

A few weeks and several dates later, it did become something else. A great something else, actually. A something else that got her an amazing girlfriend.

That's how Dr. Jillian Holtzmann ended up in a bed that didn't belong to her, propped up on her elbow, listening to the quiet breathing of the woman next to her. Her soft features were dimly illuminated by the streetlight outside, giving her a perfect view of the other's mussed up hair; something that was all thanks to her. 

Even after sex, with messy hair and runny makeup, Erin still looked as beautiful as ever. Angelic, almost. How did she do that? 

Settling down into the mattress, the blonde woman let out a sigh, staring at the ceiling. Tonight's events were going to be playing on a loop in her head for at least a week - Not that she was complaining, of course. She had no complaints about any of this at all.

She could really get used to this whole thing.

* * *

Snuggled up on the couch, the engineer couldn't help but smile at the sight of the sleeping physicist with a little orange fuzzball curled up on her chest.  


The orange fuzzball in question was a little kitten that Holtz had found while dumpster diving the day prior. She had returned to the firehouse with plenty of scrap metal in her arms, and a hungry kitten in her pocket. Erin had given her a disapproving look at first, but quickly warmed up to lil' AC/DC ("What? He looks like he just got electrocuted! It's fitting."). 

As much as Erin had protested in the beginning, claiming that a pet together was a big step, it was pretty obvious that she wanted to keep him just as much as Holtz did. 

So, here they were; curled up on the couch with their newest son ("Jillian, please don't call him that."), taking advantage of a day off together. 

* * *

Blue eyes focus on the woman laying fast asleep next to her, her orangey-red locks tied back in a ponytail with a thousand fly-always protruding from her head. Even then, Jillian still thought she was quite possibly the prettiest thing she'd ever laid her eyes on.  


She really should be napping like Erin was, but god, she couldn't get her eyes off of her. 

With a sigh, she turned over on the bare mattress, letting one arm hang off the edge and rest on the floor. Moving in together was hard and evidently, a lot of work when there was twice the stuff to pack and carry. At the moment, they didn't even have a bed frame assembled - They'd only gotten as far as a mattress on the floor of the little apartment before they both gave up and collapsed onto it. 

Moving was entirely exhausting, but Erin made it worth it. Erin always made it worth it. 

* * *

Y'know, this was getting to be a thing for her; watching Erin sleep, that is. Out of context, it most likely sounded a little creepy. But in reality, it was her just admiring the dorky little physicist and gazing at her with a look of pure adoration.  


Well, now she had something else to admire, actually. 

She couldn't even help but smile as she looked at their intertwined fingers, the matching bands on each of their hands standing out quite clearly. It still didn't feel real, honestly. 

It had been a quick decision, little to no planning going into their 'engagement' or actual marriage. Something that was blurted around a mouthful of shrimp lo mein one night ("Let's get married-"), resulting in the other woman nearly choking on her food ("You did _not_ just ask me that with a mouthful of noodles."). 

But Holtz knew what her answer was going to be. Within another day, they were at the courthouse, the both of them beaming the entire time. 

It wasn't traditional in the slightest, but tradition could kiss her ass. Nothing about them was traditional and she liked it that way. 

* * *

It took hours, but she finally got the both of them to sleep at once. A very impressive feat, indeed. She's quite proud of herself for that one. The only problem left standing now is that she's not tired enough to sleep herself. Erin could care less though, because the sight in front of her is all too cute.  


Reaching for her phone, she opens the camera, careful to snap the picture that will most likely become her new background at some point. 

The picture she gets is one for the books: Jillian Holtzmann fast asleep, blonde curls flying wild in every direction, one arm protectively wrapped around the little baby that lay snuggled on her chest. She was practically a miniature version of her mother, though the curls still weren't there just yet ("Give it a few years. She'll get there, babe. Holtzmann genes always win."). 

Dr. Erin Gilbert had answers for practically every question. If you had asked her a few years ago where she saw herself in three years, she probably wouldn't have had a legitimate response. This wasn't where she _ever_ saw herself, but she wouldn't change a bit of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How are you guys feeling right now? Ecstatic? Overjoyed? Completely in love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you guys thought you saw the last of me. bitch, sike. the world knows that i can never write a one shot and last longer than a week without writing a second chapter. 
> 
> anyways, i call this: 'it's hell week and a combo of my vyvanse and 3 cups of coffee spurred me to crank this out at 3 am' so basically what im saying is dont put the full blame on me if this totally sucks
> 
> basically, just a follow up of the last chapter with a different constant. (i know. Gay™) but this time, with the addition of abby and patty! yay! 
> 
> it's kinda lame and sucky but i tried and that's all that matters right

There's a phone being shoved in their faces almost immediately. (The owner of said phone being Abby, of course.) "How are you guys feeling right now? Ecstatic? Overjoyed? Completely in love?"

Holtz is the first to respond. Looking up from her spot in the hospital bed, she offers the camera a tired smile and a thumbs up, "All of the above and a million bucks, Abs." (Though right after, her attention is already back on Erin and the little bundle nestled in her arms next to her. Lost cause.)

The phone inches closer to the physicist, nearly whacking her in the face as she tilts her head up to look at her friend. "I'd say I'm feeling pretty amazing. But, you're really close and I think this qualifies as 'hovering'."

There's a whispered 'sorry' from behind the screen before the camera zooms in uncomfortably close on the baby's face.

* * *

 The camera blinks to life and Holtzmann appears in the frame, wearing only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, cradling a tiny baby in her arms in what appears to be a nursery very early in the morning. The blonde's curls are flying in every direction, clearly having just woken up not all too long ago. She looks to be incredibly choked up, sniffling sounds coming from her every so often. There's a chuckle from behind the camera, undoubtedly belonging to none other than Erin.

"Jill, honey, why are you crying..?" she asks, although there's a hint of amusement in her tone.  
  
"She--" There's another loud sniffle, followed by a watery laugh. "She smiled at me. Like... Actually smiled for real," the blonde answers with a smile of her own, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

There's a quiet 'awww' from Erin and a hand moves into the picture, reaching out to gently wipe at the other woman's tears, "She's got you wrapped around her finger so tightly already.." she whispers, the recording being stopped there.

* * *

"Jillian, come on, I just got her to sleep. Please put that away."

"Er, babe, I'd love to. But how can I possibly ignore the  _perfect angel_  that's asleep right in front of me?" the engineer asks, focusing the camera on the sleeping toddler, "And the angel right here that's glaring at me?" she snickers, turning the camera on her wife.

Erin reaches out to shove the arm holding the camera away, but it's merely yanked back out of her reach.

There's a quiet rustling before the camera is facing both of them, the blonde grinning up at the camera's lens. "The world needs to know that we created living, breathing perfection. Also, that I married the most beautiful creature on this very planet."

"Jill, knock it off." (She knows she doesn't mean it, though because she's smiling as she says it.)

* * *

"Mommy, you gotta let go now... I can do this. I'm a big girl!" The five-year-old chirps, making an attempt to squirm out of her mother's hold. (Erin, of course, isn't letting go.)

"Just a few more seconds..." she mumbles, frowning as the girl breaks free from the hug and a camera is shoved in her face. Damn it, Holtz.

"Jillian Holtzmann, P.S. Fifty-One Times, what are the emotions that you are feeling right now? Swelling with pride or about to breakdown?"

"Nice try, but I saw you begging her not to grow up while you got her dressed this morning."

There's a small scoff from behind the camera before there's a little voice yelling in the distance, "Moms, I gotta go! Bye! Love you!"

* * *

"Holtzy, are you sure about this...?" Patty asks hesitantly from behind her phone, watching as the blonde positioned the twelve-year-old in the alley.

"Oh, yeah, totally safe. Alright, now what did we go over?" Holtz asks quickly, looking down at her daughter.

"Keep my feet firmly planted, throw it as far as possible, and don't tell mom!" Marie answers just as quickly, holding up the newest version of the ghost grenade proudly.

"I swear, if y'all blow us all to bits..." Patty mumbles, taking a few steps back as she zooms the camera in on the scene happening in front of her.

Holtz gives the girl an encouraging slap on the back, watching on with a manic grin. Marie presses the trigger, sending the prototype soaring almost immediately after, a classified 'medium poof' following shortly. 

"YEAH! Baby's first explosion!" the engineer cheers, giving Marie an overenthusiastic high-five. "Pattycakes, did ya get that?"

"Oooh, yeah," the other woman answers, hitting the send button on her phone.

Within thirty seconds, the phone has already rung and been answered by Patty. There's a yell from the other end that's so loud she doesn't even have to put it on speaker, "She did WHAT?!"

* * *

"Mama, stop," the teen groans, pushing the camera from her face as she adjusts her cap. "I have to go get ready."

"Don't forget to smile! And make eye contact!" Erin calls after her, watching her walk off, quickly pulling her wife to their seats.

Holtz makes sure to zoom in on Marie in line, the girl giving a little wave and a smile at the camera as she waits to be called.

When the principal calls her up onto the stage as the class's valedictorian, the physicist practically leaps out of her seat, "THAT'S MY GIRL!"

There's a quick shot of Marie before the camera turns to get a shot of Erin, a loud laugh coming from the woman holding it.

That's her girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me the validation i so hungrily crave by leaving a comment (feel free to totally roast me if you so desire) or kudos. both are very appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> just tell me it sucks in the comments pls and thanks.


End file.
